darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Dungeoneering/Prayer
Prayer is a skill that can be used in Daemonheim while Dungeoneering. Its main use remains the same as the usage of prayer outside Daemonheim, but certain prayer levels are also required in some dungeons to be able to proceed. A variety of monsters who dwell in the dungeons drop bones, big bones, bat bones, dragon bones or frost dragon bones. These can be buried or used at altar (explained below) in order to gain prayer experience. Dark Spirits Prayer is used in Daemonheim to exorcise Dark Spirits blocking the path through certain doors. Doing so gives some prayer experience, depending on the level required to exorcise the spirit. At this point, it is known that a maximum of 99 (confirmed) prayer is required to exorcise a Dark Spirit. It will not exceed level 99 because in Herblore no potion will push the maximum level of prayer up. Failure to exorcise the spirit will cause the dark spirit to attack the player in contempt, dealing large damage. Puzzles Prayer is also used in some puzzles. In Sarcophagus puzzle, when the players has picked the herbs, they need a prayer level to consecrate them in order to be burned properly. In the Unhappy Ghost puzzle they need a prayer level in order to bless the remains in the coffin. It is rare but possible to require a prayer level above yours in which case the puzzle presumably cannot be completed. Dungeoneering prayers Players are able to get access to one new prayer in their prayer book, Rapid Renewal. Rapid Renewal requires 65 prayer and restores life points at five times the normal rate. Players using the Ancient Curses have no new curses available to them. Altars Some rooms in some floors have altars. The amount of prayer which you can restore depends on your prayer level and the size of the dungeon. You can restore prayer points equal to ten times your current prayer level, or double the amount when raiding a medium dungeon or triple the amount when raiding a large dungeon. For example, in a medium dungeon, a player with 54 prayer can recharge at most 1080 prayer points from any altar, and there is no limit on how many times it is recharged, but stored prayer points are shared between all the altars, once all supply is taken, all altars will stop responding to player's pray. On levelling up, the prayers in store in altars will be updated. For example gaining one level will cause the maximum and current prayer point in store to increase by 30 in a large dungeon, immediately so that players can restore it as soon as they get a higher level. With 75 Construction, players can build their own altar in the base with five bovistrangler branches and five zephyrium bars. On 19 July 2010, a new feature was added to allow players to use bones on altars within Daemonheim, similar to what they can do in Player's Houses, which gives 4x the experience per bone. Using at least 10 bones on an altar will earn you the "Rest in Peace" title. File:Frozen prayer altar.png|The Frozen prayer altar File:Abandoned prayer altar.png|The Abandoned prayer altar File:Occult prayer altar.png|The Occult prayer altar File:Warped prayer altar.png|The Warped prayer altar Potions Players can also restore their prayer points by consuming potions made through the Herblore skill. Trivia *Astea Frostweb, Sagittare, the Skeletal trio, and the Runebound behemoth are the only four Dungeoneering bosses who use protection prayers when under attack. However, Sagittare can only use Protect from Missiles, and the Runebound Behemoth can use all three protection prayers simultaneously. *Bones dropped by monsters will stay indefinitely, however if you pick up bones and then drop them they will disappear just like they would in the overworld. You can keep bones indefinitely by using them on the tables. *'S' and diamond shapes are found on the altars and are a possible indication to the deity Seren and looking closely at the base of the altar (with the inscriptions) there seems to be a cat, possibly Bob the Cat. *The bonus from a Daemonheim altar does stack with bonus experience. Prayer Category:Prayer